Service de Sécurité Incendie de Montréal
History The first paid fire department in the City of Montreal was formed in 1863. Over the years, as the city annexed suburbs, their municipal fire departments were merged into the Montreal Fire Department. In 2002, the remaining 27 municipalities on the Island of Montréal amalgamated to form the new Ville de Montréal. This resulted in the merger of 24 fire departments into the new Service de sécurité incendie de Montréal (SIM). In 2006, many of these cities regained their independence but the fire protection services remained under the agglomeration council. In addition to the original Ville de Montréal, the following fire departments were part of the merger. They are grouped into their mutual aide compacts in roughly east to west order: Divisions et Regions *North Division / Division Nord (110) **Region 1 (131) - 51, 56, 57 58, (59), 61 **Region 2 (132) - 52, 53, 54, 55 **Region 3 (133) - 62, 63, 72, 72, 73, 74 **Region 4 (134) - 9, 21, 22, 31, 37, 41 **Region 5 (135) - 17, 18, 35, 42, 43, 49 **Region 6 (136) - 8, 14, 28, (32), 38, 44 *South Division / Division Sud (120) **Region 7 (137) - 64, 65, 77, 78 **Region 8 (138) - 3, 15, 23, 33, 66, 67 **Region 9 (139) - 4, 27, 34, 46, 75, 76 **Region 10 (140) - 2, 5, 10, 19, 20, 25 **Region 11 (141) - 16, 26, 29, 30, 47, 50 **Region 12 (142) - 13, 39, 40, 45, 48 Services Picto Premiers Répondants.jpg|First responders Picto désincarcération.jpg|Extrication Picto hauteur.jpg|High angle rope rescue Picto Espaces clos.jpg|Confined space rescue Picto danger.jpg|Hazardous materials (HAZMAT) rescue Picto nautique.jpg|Water rescue Key to apparatus numbers Numbers in (parentheses) are shop numbers. *100 - Chief / Voitures d'etat-major *200 - Pumper/Engine / Autopompe (pump capacity/tank capacity) - M = foam/mousse, marked on vehicle, but not said on the air. *2000 - 2nd Pumper in a station / Deuxieme Autopompe dans une caserne (pump capacity/tank capacity) *400 - Ladder Truck / Échelle aérienne (pump capacity/tank capacity/aerial device height) *4000 - Tower ladder / Échelle aérienne avec nacelle *500 - Light Rescue / Véhicule de protection et de sauvetage *600 - Heavy Rescue / Véhicule de protection et de sauvetage technique *6000 - Tanker / Citerne *700 - Elevating Platform / Nacelle élévatrice *7000 - 50-m Elevating Platform / Nacelle élévatrice de 50 m *800 - (Not attribuated, use for EMS dispatch) *8000 - Utility / Véhicule de service *900 - Support / Véhicule de soutien *9000 - Fire Prevention / Véhicule de prévention *1000 - Command Post / Poste de commandement mobile *1100 - Technical Rescue / Véhicule d’équipement pour sauvetage technique *1200 - Rehab/First Aid unit / Véhicule de soins préventifs et de réhabilitation *1300 - Cantine / Cantine mobile *1400 - Shelter bus / Autobus *1500 - Inflatable boat / Embarcation pneumatique *1600 - Air cascade unit / Véhicule d’approvisionnement d’air *1700 - Hazmat / Unité d’intervention en présence de matières dangereuses ("UIPC") *1800 - Boat / Embarcation nautique *1900 - Trailer / Remorque *2100 - Trailer (ice rescue) / Remorque de sauvetage sur glace *2200 - Trailer (foam) / Remorque à mousse Stations map Casernes / Stations Caserne 2 - 10, Chemin du Tour-de-l'Isle (Summer only) Built :2019 (347-12526) - 2012 Spartan MetroStar / Maxi Métal pumper (1500/450) (In station 19 during winter) SIMStation02.JPG|Spare unit 292 and Station 2. Pumpers are kept outside, the fire station is at right. Caserne 3 - 256, Rue Young Built 1914 :203 - (347-12600) - 2012 Spartan MetroStar / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/450) :403 -''(337-09213)'' - 2009 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :8003 - (128-14179) - 2014 Dodge Ram 3500 support vehicle Caserne 4 - 5260, Avenue Van Horne Built 1950 :204 - (347-14304) - 2014 Spartan MetroStar / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/500) :404 - (337-07281) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne 5 - 75, Rue Ontario Est Built 1964 :116 - (164-13163) - 2013 Dodge Journey SXT operations chief :136 - (167-10391) - 2010 Ford Explorer XLT 4x4 operations chief :205 - (349-11292) ''- 2011 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :'405''' - (337-11262) ''- 2011 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :'1005''' -'' (???-?????)'' - 2014 Pierce Velocity Mobile command post (SN#26828) :1605 -'' (387-06394) 2006 Sterling L7500 / Maxi Métal air cascade truck : SIM_Caserne5.jpg|'Caserne 5''' SIM_Unité205.jpg|Unité 205 - 2011 E-One Cyclone II Caserne 8 - 11371, Rue Notre-Dame Est, Montréal-Est Built 1972 :208 - (347-01024) - 2001 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1250/500) (SN#SE 2377) :4008 - (338-01326) - 2001 American LaFrance Eagle 134 / LTI tower (1250/300/93' midmount) (pump unfunctional) (SN#J202-52) (ex Montréal-Est) Caserne 9 - 8100, Boulevard Saint-Michel Built 1959, Ville Saint-Michel :138 - (167-10394) - 2010 Ford Explorer XLT 4x4 operations chief, Region 8 :178 - (156-08037) - 2008 Chevrolet Impala LS prevention :209 - (347-14292) - 2014 Spartan MetroStar / Maxi-Métal pumper (1250/500) :409 - (337-10218) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :2209 - (765-03165) - 2003 MGS A91-6316 / National Foam Foam trailer (-/-/220F) :9801 - (???-?????) - 2006 Chevrolet Aveo LS prevention :9802 - (???-?????) - 2006 Chevrolet Aveo LS prevention :9804 - (???-?????) - 2011 Toyota Yaris prevention Casernes 10 - 19 Caserne 10 - 1445, Rue Saint-Mathieu Built 1931 :210 (349-11293) - 2011 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :410 (337-09214) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) : Caserneno10.jpg|'Caserne 10' 410_E-One_CycloneII.jpg|Unité 410 - 2009 E-One Cyclone II Caserne 13 - 3250, Rue Sainte-Catherine Est Built 1963 :213 (347-13239) - 2013 Spartan MetroStar / Maxi Métal pumper (1500/500) :613 (384-13573) - 2013 Spartan MetroStar / Maxi Métal technical rescue :935 (167-13160) - 2013 Ford Explorer XLT lieutenant instructor : 613_Spartan_Metrostar.jpg|'Unité 613' - 2013 Spartan Metrostar SIM_935.jpg|Unité 935 - 2013 Ford Explorer XLT Caserne 14 - 8286, Boulevard Maurice-Duplessis Built 2005 :214 (349-09301) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :514 (384-07086) - 2007 Ford F-550 XL / Maxi Métal water rescue :1814 - (016-11369) - 2011 Rosborough HammerHead RFV-22 Fire Protection rescue boat :2214 - (765-03166) - 2003 MGS A91-6316 / National Foam (-/-/220F) Foam trailer Caserne 15 - 1255, rue Richmond Built 1903 :215 - (349-11285) - 2011 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :415 - (337-93175) - 1993 E-One Hurricane / Superior aerial (-/-/135' rearmount) (SN#SE 1327) :915 - (384-07080) - 2007 Ford F-550 XL / Maxi-Metal salvage :1515 - (011-08345) - 2008 Zodiac G380FB rescue boat :1815 - (016-08498) - 2008 Rosborough HammerHead RFV-22 rescue boat :2115 - 2015 UMA 17 ice boat rescue :(761-06208) - 2006 Dynazor ice rescue trailer Caserne 16 - 1041, Rue Rachel Built 1891, oldest station still in service. :176 - (156-08042) - 2008 Chevrolet Impala LS prevention :216 - (347-12594) - 2012 Spartan MetroStar / Maxi Métal pumper (1500/500) :416 - (337-09210) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :9601 - (???-?????) - 2013 Ford Fiesta SE prevention :9602 - (???-?????) - 2011 Toyota Yaris prevention :9603 - (???-?????) - 2006 Chevrolet Aveo LS prevention :9604 - (???-?????) - 2006 Chevrolet Aveo LS prevention : Caserne-16.jpg|'Caserne 16' 216_Spartan_Metrostar.jpg|Unité 216 - 2012 Spartan Metrostrar SIM216.JPG|Ancienne Unité 216 - 2001 Spartan Metrostar Caserne 17 - 4240, Rue de Charleroi, Montréal-Nord Built 1991 :217 - (349-11352) - 2011 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :417 - (337-03560) - 2003 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) (SN#127508) :1617 - (381-06379) - 2006 Sterling L8500 / Maxi Métal air supply : caserneno17.jpg|'Caserne 17' caserneno17night.jpg|'Caserne 17' (by night) SIM_217.jpg|Unité 217 - 2011 E-One Cyclone II SIM_417.jpg|Unité 417 - 2003 E-One Cyclone II Caserne 18 - 12012, Boulevard Rolland, Montréal-Nord Built 1970 :218 - (349-07518) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :418 - (337-07479) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) : SIM_caserne18.jpg|'Caserne 18' SIM_218.jpg|Unité 218 - 2007 E-One Cyclone II SIM_418.jpg|Unité 418 - 2007 E-One Cyclone II Caserne 19 - 2000, Avenue De Lorimier Built 1985 :219M - (349-07519) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600/80F) :419 - (337-07474) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) : Caserne-19.jpg|'Caserne 19' SIM_2019.jpg|Unité 2019 - 2012 Spartan Metrostar Casernes 20 - 29 Caserne 20 - 920, Rue Saint-Urbain Built 2001 :220 -'' (349-11353)'' - 2011 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :720 - (372-12538) - 2012 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer T-Rex (-/-/115' tower) SIM_Caserne20.jpg|'Caserne 20' 7601536376 1efa349669 b.jpg|Unité 220 et 420 Caserne 21 - 6025, Boulevard Lavoisier, Saint-Léonard Built 1975 :221 - (349-07524) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :421 - (338-00021) - 2000 HME 1871 / Carl Thibault quint (1500/250/75' rearmount) (pump unfunctional) (ex: Montréal-Nord) SIM_caserne21.jpg|'Caserne 21' SIM_221.jpg|Unité 221 - 2007 E-One Cyclone II SIM_421.jpg|Unité 421 - 2000 HME 1871 SIM_1480.jpg|Unité 1480 - 2008 Thomas bus Caserne 22 - 5455, Rue Antonio-Dagenais, Saint-Léonard Built 1975 :222 - (349-09300) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :1422 - (184-08357) - 2008 Thomas SAF-T-Liner EF mobile shelter :4022 - (338-92298) - 1992 Spartan Gladiator / Phoenix / LTI tower (1500/150/110' rearmount) (pump unfunctional) (ex: Montréal-Nord) :8022 - (128-14180) - 2014 Dodge Ram 3500 support vehicle Caserneno22.jpg|'Caserne 22' 222_Spartan.jpg|'Unité 222' - 1996 Spartan Metrostar 1422_Thomas_Bus.jpg|'Unité 1422' - 2008 Thomas SAF-T-Liner EF mobile shelter SIM_4022_Spartan.jpg|Unité 4022 - 1992 Spartan SIM_4022_Spartan2.jpg|Unité 4022 - 1992 Spartan (2) 'Caserne 23' - 523, Place Saint-Henri Built 1930 :223 - (349-09302) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :423 -'' (337-09215)'' - 2009 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :1423 - (184-08219) - 2008 Thomas SAF-T-Liner EF mobile shelter Caserne-23.jpg|'Caserne 23' SIM_423.jpg|Unité 423 - 2009 E-One Cyclone II SIM_1423.jpg|Unité 1423 - 2008 Thomas SAF-T-Liner EF Caserne 25 - 1212, Rue Drummond Built 1913 :225 - (349-11351) - 2011 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :425 - (337-10208) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne-25.jpg|'Caserne 25' 225_E-One_CycloneII.jpg|Unité 225 - 2011 E-One Cyclone II 425_E-One_CycloneII.jpg|Unité 425 - 2010 E-One Cyclone II 3648843645 cb3469e51f b.jpg|Ancienne Unité 225 Caserne 26 - 2151, Avenue du Mont-Royal Est Built 1901, Ville de Lorimier, 2000 :226 - (347-13352) - 2013 Spartan MetroStar / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/450) Caserne-26.jpg|'Caserne 26' SIM226.jpg|Ancienne Unité 226 (et unité 481) Caserne 27 - 5353, Rue Gatineau Built 1909 :227 - (347-13233) - 2013 Spartan MetroStar / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/450) :427 - (337-11263) - 2011 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :627 - (384-13546) - 2013 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi Métal technical rescue : Caserne-27.jpg|'Caserne 27' Caserne 28 - 7650, Boulevard Châteauneuf, Anjou Built 1976 :119 - (167-14145) - 2014 Dodge Journey AWD R/T division chief :139 - (167-14170) - 2014 Ford Explorer Police Interceptor AWD division chief :179 - (156-08038) - 2008 Chevrolet Impala LS prevention :228M - (349-07290) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500/80F) :428 - (337-10173) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :9901 - (???-?????) - 2005 Chevrolet Aveo LS prevention :9902 - (???-?????) - 2011 Toyota Yaris prevention :9903 - (???-?????) - 2013 Ford Fiesta SE prevention :9904 - (???-?????) - 2012 Ford Fiesta SE Electric prevention : SIM_9058.jpg|Unité 9058 - 2005 Chevrolet Aveo LS Caserne 29 - 5375, 1re Ave Built 1964 :117 - (167-14143) - 2014 Dodge Journey AWD R/T division chief :124 - (167-14147) - 2014 Journey Journey AWD R/T first responder :137 - (167-14161) - 2014 Ford Explorer FlexFluel AWD division chief :154 - (165-12141) - 2012 Ford Escape XLT first responder :177 - (156-08040) - 2008 Chevrolet Impala LS prevention :229 - (347-14307) - 2014 Spartan MetroStar / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/450) :429 - (337-09211) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :1729 - (382-91285) - 1991 Freightliner LCF6342 / Tibotrac hazmat :1799 - (382-95425) - 1995 Ford CF8000 / Maxi Métal hazmat (ex: Montréal-Nord) :9701 - (???-?????) - 2005 Chevrolet Aveo LS prevention :9702 - (???-?????) - 2011 Toyota Yaris prevention :9703 - (???-?????) - 2006 Chevrolet Aveo LS prevention :9704 - (???-?????) - 2006 Chevrolet Aveo LS prevention :9705 - (???-?????) - 2012 Ford Fiesta SE prevention :9706 - (???-?????) - 2012 Ford Fiesta SE prevention Caserne-29.jpg|'Caserne 29' SIM229.jpg|Ancienne unité 229 229_482.jpg|Ancienne unité 229 et 482 (Spare) Casernes 30 - 39 Caserne 30 - 5, Rue Laurier Ouest Built 1905, Ville de Saint-Louis du Mile End :230 - (347-12575) - 2012 Spartan MetroStar / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/450) :430 - (337-07471) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :1230 - (178-06201) - 2006 Ford E-350 rehab unit :1330 - (227-91200) - 1991 Grumman step van / Lafleur light rescue Caserne-30.jpg|'Caserne 30' SIM230.JPG|Ancienne Unité 230 SIM_430.jpg|Unité 430 - 2007 E-One Cyclone II SIM_1230.jpg|Unité 1230 - 2006 Ford E350 1330_Montréal.jpg|Unité 1330 - 1991 Grumman Step Van Caserne 31 - 7041, Rue Saint-Dominique Built 1931 :231 - (347-12525) - 2012 Spartan MetroStar / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/450) : Caserne 32 - boulevard Gouin Est & rue Sherbrooke Est Built 2014 :232 - (346-95288) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior / 2004 Groupe Chagnon pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1464) Caserne 33 - 6040, Boulevard Monk Built 1961 :233 - (349-10165) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :433 -'' (337-03557)'' - 2003 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne 34 - 5369, Chemin de la Côte-Saint-Antoine Built 1913, 1961 :144 - (???-?????) - 2010 Ford Explorer XLT 4x4 division chief :234 - (347-12601) - 2012 Spartan MetroStar / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/450) :734 - (372-12543) - 2012 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer T-Rex (-/-/115') Caserne 35 - 10827, Rue Lajeunesse Built 1925 :164 - (165-12138) - 2012 Ford Escape XLT division chief :167 -'' (163-11110) ''- 2011 Ford Escape Hybrid operations chief :'173' - (156-08032) - 2008 Chevrolet Impala LS prevention :235 - (347-13383) - 2013 Spartan MetroStar / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/450) :535 - (384-12007) - 2012 Ford F-550 / Lafleur water rescue :937 - (217-14164) - 2014 Mercedes-Benz Sprinter Bluetec 2500 first responders :945 - (217-14167) - 2014 Mercedes-Benz Sprinter Bluetec 2500 first responders :1535 - (011-08346) - 2008 Zodiac C380FB rescue boat :1835 - (016-09343) - 2009 Rosborough HammerHead RFV-22 rescue boat :2135 - 2015 UMA 17 ice boat rescue :9301 - (???-?????) - 2013 Ford Fiesta SE prevention :9302 - (???-?????) - 2005 Chevrolet Aveo LS prevention :9303 - (???-?????) - 2005 Chevrolet Aveo LS prevention :9304 - (???-?????) - 2006 Chevrolet Aveo LS prevention :9305 - (???-?????) - 2006 Chevrolet Aveo LS prevention :(761-06550) - 2006 Dynazor ice rescue trailer : SIM_535.jpg|Unité''' 535''' - 2011 Ford F550 SIM937.jpg|Unité 937 - 2013 Mercedes Sprinter 2500 Caserne 37 - 795, Rue Jarry Est Built 1931 :237 - (347-13325) - 2013 Spartan MetroStar / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/450) Caserne 38 - 14201, Rue Sherbrooke Est Built 1972, Ville de Pointe-aux-Trembles :238M - (349-07286) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500/80F) :438 - (337-07477) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :538 - (384-07083) - 2007 Ford F-550 / Maxi Métal water rescue :1838 - (???-?????) - 2010 Rosborough HammerHead RFV-22 rescue boat :2138 - 2015 UMA 17 ice boat rescue :(761-06278) - 2006 Dynazor ice rescue trailer : UnitéM238_E-One_CycloneIII.jpg|Unité 238M - 2007 E-One Cyclone II Caserne 39 - 2915, Rue Monsabré Built 1914 :239 (347-14297) - 2014 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/500) :439 (337-96051) - 1996 Spartan Gladiator / Fort Garry / NOVAQuintech aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) : Caserne39.jpg|'Caserne 39' 239_Spartan_Superior.jpg|'Unité 239' - 2001 Spartan Metrostar Caserne39-2.jpg|Unité 439 et 239 Casernes 40 - 49 Caserne 40 - 8639, Rue Pierre-De Coubertin Built 1914 :240 - Retired after an accident in 2013. :440 - (337-07475) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne 41 - 7405, Rue Champagneur Built 1926 :241 - (349-10236) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :441 - (337-07282) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) SIM441.JPG|Unité 441 - 2007 E-One Cyclone II Caserne 42 - 4180, Rue De Salaberry Est Built 1963 :242 - (349-07523) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :442 - (337-96050) - 1996 Spartan Gladiator / Fort Garry / NOVAQuintech aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne 43 - 1945, Rue Fleury Est Built 1949 :243 - (347-14374) - 2014 Spartan MetroStar / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/450) :443 - (337-09212) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne 44 - 12145, Boulevard Rivière-des-Prairies (Rivière-des-Prairies) Built 1955 :244 - (349-10237) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :444 - (337-07476) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :2044 - (346-92131) - 1992 Freightliner COE / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#91031IHME91002335) 'Caserne 45' - 5100, Rue Hochelega Built 1994 :147 -'' (???-?????)'' - 2010 Ford Explorer XLT 4X4 operations chief, Region 7 :245 - (349-11283) - 2011 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :745 - (372-12535) - 2012 Spartan Gladiator Classic / Rosenbauer T-Rex tower (-/-/115') :8045 -'' (128-14187) ''- 2014 Dodge RAM 3500 HD utility :9000 - (???-?????) - 2005 Chevrolet Aveo LS material ressources :9001 - (???-?????) - 2005 Chevrolet Aveo LS prevention :9002 - (???-?????) - 2005 Chevrolet Aveo LS prevention : Caserne45.jpg|'Caserne 45' 142_Service.jpg|'Unité 142'- 2010 Ford Explorer XLT 4X4 chief SIM_745.jpg|Unité 745 - 2012 Spartan Gladiator Caserne 46 - 4760, Rue Cumberland Built 1930 :246 - (349-09297) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :446 - (337-07472) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne 47 - 2111, Rue Saint-Zotique Est Built 1931 :247 - (347-13386) - 2013 Spartan MetroStar / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/450) :447 - (337-03568) - 2003 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) (SN#127509) :647 -'' (384-13463)'' - 2013 Spartan MetroStar / Maxi Métal heavy rescue/technical rescue :947 - (387-06393) - 2006 Sterling L7500 / Lafleur heavy rescue : caserne47.jpg|'Caserne 47' Caserne 48 - 3616, Rue Hochelega Built 1931 :248 - (349-10164) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :448 - (337-07478) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) : SIM_Caserne48.jpg|Caserne no.48 248_448.jpg|Unité 248 et 448 SIM248.jpg|Unité 248 - 2010 E-One Cyclone II 'Caserne 49' - 10, Rue Chabanel Ouest Built 1954 :249M - (349-07291) ''- 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500/80F) :'449''' - (337-07279) ''- 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Casernes 50 - 59 '''Caserne 50' - 6490, 30e Avenue Built 1956 :250 - (349-11282) - 2011 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :450 - (337-10183) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) : Caserne50mtl.jpg|'Caserne no.50' 250_E-One_Cyclone.jpg|'Unité 250' - 2011 E-One Cyclone II 450_E-One_Cyclone.jpg|'Unité 450' - E-One Cyclone II Caserne 51 - 550, Boulevard des Anciens-Combattants, Sainte-Anne-de-Bellevue Built 1994 :251 - (349-07521) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :451 - (337-10177) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :6051 - (368-07095) - 2007 Sterling TL9500 / Levasseur tanker (-/2910) Caserne 52 - 330, Rue Surrey, Baie-d'Urfé Built 2006 :252 - (349-10163) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :452 - (337-94187) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAQuintech aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne 53 - 310, Rue Beaurepaire, Beaconsfield Built 1981 as two-bay fire station, rebuilt as one-bay fire station ???? :253 - (349-10245) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) Caserne 54 - 3048, Boulevard St-Charles, Kirkland Built 19?? as gas station, rebuilt as two-bay fire station c.1981, rebuilt as one-bay fire station ???? :254 (349-10176) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) Caserne 55 - 401, Boulevard Saint-Jean, Pointe-Claire Built 1963 as three-bay fire station, two bays added c.1978, two more bays added ???? :112 - (167-14150) - 2014 Dodge Journey AWD R/T division chief :132 - (167-14158) - 2014 Ford Explorer FlexFuel 4x4 division chief :255M - (349-07285) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500/80F) :455 - (337-04576) - 2004 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :555 - (384-07084) - 2007 Ford F-550 / Maxi Métal water rescue :1555 - (011-08347) - 2008 Zodiac G380FB inflatable rescue boat :1855 - (016-08655) - 2008 Rosborough HammerHead RFV-22 rescue boat :2255 - (765-03167) - 2003 MGS / National Foam foam trailer (-/-/220F) Caserne 56 - 230, Boulevard Chèvremont, L'Île-Bizard Built 2005 :256 - (349-09303) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :2056 - (346-95285) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1474) :6056 - (388-11159) - 2011 Freightliner M2-112 / Maxi Métal tanker (-/3000) 'Caserne 57' - 13795, Boulevard Pierrefonds, Pierrefonds Built 1977 :257 - (349-07522) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :457 - (337-03559) - 2003 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :557 - (384-12406) - 2012 Ford F-550 / Lafleur water rescue :1857 - (???-?????) - 2010 Rosborough HammerHead RFV-22 water rescue trailer :2157 - 2015 UMA 17 ice boat rescue :(761-06279) - 2006 Dynazor ice rescue trailer Caserne 58 - 11, Rue du Centre-Commercial, Roxboro Built 1980 :258 - (349-09298) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) Caserne 59 - 18661 boul. Pierrefonds, Pierrefonds Built 2013 :259 - (337-01025) ''- 2001 Spartan MetroStar / Superior pumper (1250/500) :'4059''' - (337-97239) - 1997 E-One Hurricane / Superior tower (-/-/95') (SN#SE 1745) (Ex:Saint-Laurent) :6059 - (388-11180) - 2011 Freighliner M2-112 / Maxi Metal tanker (-/3000) Casernes 61 - 67 Caserne 61 - 10, Rue Sunnydale, Dollard-Des-Ormeaux Built 1967, bay and rear doors added c.1984 :131 - (167-14157) - 2014 Ford Explorer FlexFluel AWD operations chief, Region 1 :261 - (346-99182) - 1999 Freightliner FL80 / Superior pumper (1050/600/25F) (SN#SE1914) (Ex:Dollard-Des Ormeaux) :461 - (337-07280) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne 62 - 155, Avenue Avro, Dorval Built 1991 :262 - (347-00084) - 2000 E-One Cyclone / Superior pumper (1500/500) (SN#SE 2358) :8062 - (178-11029) - 2011 Ford E-350 support vehicle Caserne 63 - 530, Boulevard Bouchard, Dorval Built 1965 :263 - (349-07517) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :963 - (167-05163) - 2005 Chevrolet Astro AWD support (Serves Île-Dorval) :1963 - (650-56638) - 1966 Mack pump trailer (625/-) (Serves Île-Dorval) (Ex:Dorval) :1988 - (767-01543) - 2001 Olympique trailer (Serves Île-Dorval) (Ex:Lachine) :2063 - (347-01021) - 2001 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1250/500) (SN#SE 2374) :4063 - (337-97355) - 1997 Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault /NOVAQuintech tower (-/-/100' rearmount) (SN#NQT06Q44Z99TO143) (Ex:Dorval) : SIM_9049.jpg|Unité 9049 - 2006 Chevrolet Aveo LS Caserne 64 - 3175, Rue Remembrance, Lachine Built 1960 :114 - (167-14134) - 2014 Dodge Journey AWD R/T administration :134 - (167-14159) - 2014 Ford Explorer FlexFuel AWD operations chief, Region 4 :264M - (349-07287) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500/80F) :464 - (337-07278) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :564 -''' (384-07085) - 2007 Ford F-550 / Maxi Métal water rescue :'''1564 - (???-?????) - 2008 Zodiac C380 FB rescue boat :1864 - (016-09344) - 2009 Rosborough HammerHead RFV-22 rescue boat :2164 - 2015 UMA 17 ice boat rescue :(761-06207) - 2006 Dynazor ice rescue trailer : Montréal 264.jpg|'Unité 264M' - 2007 E-One Cyclone II Caserne 65 - 1300, Avenue Dollard, LaSalle Built 1978 :172 - (156-08035) - 2008 Chevrolet Impala LS prevention :265 - (349-09296) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) :465 - (337-07480) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :565 - (384-12008) - 2012 Ford F-550 / Lafleur light rescue :1701 - (760-91051) - 1991 Satellite mass decontamination trailer :1702 - (287-05207) - 2005 GMC TC8500 / 2007 Métal Grenier mass decontamination unit :1703 -'' (287-05206) ''- 2005 GMC TC8500 / 2007 Métal Grenier mass decontamination unit :1704 - (760-10249) - 2010 Haulmark mass decontamination trailer :2065 - (346-95283) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1469) :9201 '- ''(???-?????) - 2012 Chevrolet Volt prevention :'9202 '- (???-?????) - 2006 Chevrolet Aveo LS prevention :'9203 '- (???-?????) - 2006 Chevrolet Aveo LS prevention :'9204 '- (???-?????) - 2006 Chevrolet Aveo LS prevention '''Caserne 66 - 4398, Boulevard LaSalle, Verdun Built 1967 :115 -'' (167-14149)'' - 2014 Dodge Journey AWD R/T administration :135 - (167-10388) - 2010 Ford Explorer XLT 4X4 operations chief, Region 8 :266M - (349-07288) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500/80F) :466 - (337-04577) - 2004 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/100' rearmount) :566 - (384-07082) - 2007 Ford F-550 / Maxi Métal water rescue :1866 - (016-08657) - 2008 Rosborough HammerHead RFV-22 rescue boat :2266 - (765-031654) - 2003 MGS / National Foam foam trailer (-/-/220F) :9501 -'' (???-?????)'' - 2013 Ford Fiesta SE prevention :9502 -'' (???-?????)'' - 2013 Ford Fiesta SE prevention :9503 -'' (???-?????)'' - 2013 Ford Fiesta SE prevention :9504 -'' (???-?????)'' - 2006 Chevrolet Aveo LS prevention : SIM_9027.jpg|Unité 9027 - 2013 Ford Fiesta SE Caserne 67 - 911, Boulevard René-Lévesque, Île des Sœurs Built 1997 :267 - (346-95282) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1467) :467 - (337-94185) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAQuintech aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) SIM_Caserne67.jpg|'Caserne 67' Casernes 71 - 78 Caserne 71 - 5500, Chemin Bois-Franc, Saint-Laurent Built 1970 :271M - (349-07289) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500/80F) :771 - (372-12542) - 2012 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer T-Rex tower (-/-/115' rearmount) Caserne 72 - 2727, Boulevard Poirier, Saint-Laurent Built 1978 :272 - (347-14291) - 2014 Spartan MetroStar / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/500) :472 - (337-07473) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :1672 - (381-06378) - 2006 Sterling L8500 / Maxi Métal air supply Caserne 73 - 820, Rue Saint-Germain, Saint-Laurent Built 1957 :113 - (167-14135) - 2014 Dodge Journey AWD R/T division chief :273 -'' (337-12586)'' - 2012 Spartan MetroStar / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/450) :473 -'' (337-93176)'' - 1993 E-One Hurricane / Superior aerial (-/-/135' rearmount) (SN#SE 1328) (Ex:Saint-Laurent) :1473 - (184-08374) - 2008 Thomas SAF-T-Liner EF mobile shelter Caserne 74 - 10, Avenue Roosevelt, Mont-Royal Built 1950 :274 - (347-14298) - 2014 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/650) :474 -'' (337-07283)'' - 2007 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Caserne 75 - 40, Avenue Saint-Just, Outremont Built 1910 :275 (349-09299) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) Caserne 76 - 19, Rue Stanton, Westmount Built 1874, Westmount :120 - (167-11150) - 2011 Ford Explorer XLT 4WD division chief :123 - (167-14156) - 2014 Dodge Journey AWD R/T health and safety :128 - (167-11149) - 2011 Ford Explorer XLT 4x4 division chief :153 - (156-08039) - 2008 Chevrolet Impala LS health and safety :163 - (???-?????) - 2003 Chevrolet Astro AWD health and safety :174 - (156-08034) - 2008 Chevrolet Impala LS prevention :276 - (347-13382) - 2013 Spartan MetroStar / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/500) :476 - (337-96048) - 1996 Spartan Gladiator / NovaQuintech aerial (-/-/110' rearmount) :9401 - (???-?????) - 2012 Ford Fiesta SE prevention :9402 - (???-?????) - 2006 Chevrolet Aveo LS prevention :9403 - (???-?????) - 2006 Chevrolet Aveo LS prevention :9404 - (???-?????) - 2011 Toyota Yaris prevention Caserne 77 - 114, Rue Westminster Nord, Montréal-Ouest Built 1914 :277 - (346-00082) - 2000 Freightliner FL80 / Superior pumper (1050/600/25F) (SN#SE 2043) (Ex:Service de Sécurité Incendie Montréal-Ouest) Caserne 78 - 6815, Chemin de la Côte-Saint-Luc, Côte St Luc Built 1961 :278 - (349-07520) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500) :478 - (337-03567) - 2003 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) Former Fire Stations Autres installations / Other facilities 'Mesures préventives' - 200, Rue de Bellechasse :106 - (167-14151) - 2014 Dodge Journey AWD R/T expertise and development of prevention :121 - (???-?????) - 2014 Dodge Journey AWD R/T expertise and development of prevention :122 - (164-13161) - 2013 Dodge Journey AWD R/T operationnal of prevention :127 - (167-14144) - 2014 Dodge Journey AWD planning and information ressources :168 - (156-08036) - 2008 Chevrolet Impala LS expertise and development of prevention :169 - (156-08033) - 2008 Chevrolet Impala LS prevention regulations :170 - (163-11108) - 2011 Ford Escape Hybrid prevention :171 - (156-08041) - 2008 Chevrolet Impala LS special cases :911 '- ''(167-03054) - 2003 Chevrolet Astro AWD research causes :'''913 - (167-03048) - 2003 Chevrolet Astro AWD research causes :914 - (164-13162) - 2013 Dodge Journey SXT research causes :938 '- ''(128-12183) - 2012 Ford F-350 public awareness :'''939 - (167-03056) - 2003 Chevrolet Astro AWD public awareness :940 - (128-12184) - 2012 Ford F-350 public awareness :1989 - (761-11431) - 2011 Scott trailer fire simulator :1990 - (760-90498) - 1990 Hi Point trailer training extinguishers :1991 -'' (761-11431)'' - 2011 Scott trailer fire simulator :9010 - (???-?????) - 2013 Ford Fiesta SE prevention :9011 - (???-?????) - 2011 Toyota Yaris prevention :9020 - (???-?????) - 2006 Chevrolet Aveo LS prevention :9021 - (134-13209) - 2013 Ford Fiesta SE prevention :9022 - (134-13211) - 2013 Ford Fiesta SE prevention :9023 - (134-13212) ''- 2013 Ford Fiesta SE prevention :'9024''' - (???-?????) - 2013 Ford Fiesta SE prevention :9030 - (134-13217) - 2013 Ford Fiesta SE prevention :9031 - (???-?????) - 2013 Ford Fiesta SE prevention :9032 - (134-13221) - 2013 Ford Fiesta SE prevention :9040 - (???-?????) - 2011 Toyota Yaris prevention :9050 - (???-?????) - 2006 Chevrolet Aveo LS prevention :9051 - (???-?????) - 2005 Chevrolet Aveo LS prevention :9052 -'' (???-?????)'' - 2005 Chevrolet Aveo LS prevention 'Garage for repair (long time)' :240 - (349-10229) - 2010 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/600) (after accident in 2013 body was removed, awaiting new body) 'Garage Municipal' - 2269, rue Viau Spare rigs are stored at the Municipal Garage. :181 - (167-10380) - 2010 Ford Explorer XLT 4x4 spare chief :183 - (167-10381) - 2010 Ford Explorer XLT 4x4 spare chief :184 - (167-10387) - 2010 Ford Explorer XLT 4x4 spare chief :185 - (167-10393) - 2010 Ford Explorer XLT 4x4 spare chief :188 - (167-03065) - 2003 Chevrolet Astro AWD spare chief :190 - (167-03050) - 2003 Chevrolet Astro AWD spare chief :191 - (167-03070) - 2003 Chevrolet Astro AWD spare chief :192 - (167-03071) - 2003 Chevrolet Astro AWD spare chief :193 - (167-04186) - 2004 Chevrolet Astro AWD spare chief :194 - (167-03073) - 2003 Chevrolet Astro AWD spare chief :198 - (165-12140) - 2012 Ford Escape XLT spare chief :199 - (152-11147) - 2011 Ford Fusion Hybrid spare chief :280 - (347-01022) - 2001 Spartan MetroStar / Superior pumper (1250/500) :281 - (346-95290) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) :282 - (347-96148) - 1996 E-One Cyclone CT / Superior pumper (1500/500) (SN#SE 1434) (Ex:Saint-Laurent) :283 - (347-94408) - 1994 KME Renegade pumper (1250/700) (Ex:Westmount) :284 -'' (376-96299)'' - 1996 Pierce Saber / Fort Garry / NOVAQuintech pumper (1050/500)(SN#M5606) (Ex:Dorval) (the 60' NOVAQuintech boom has been removed) :285 -'' (346-92129)'' - 1992 Freightliner COE / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#91031IHME91002370) :286 - (346-96149) - 1996 Spartan MetroStar / Maxi Métal pumper (1050/500) (Ex:Saint-Léonard) :287 - (347-94492) - 1994 E-One Cyclone CT / Superior pumper (1250/500) (Ex:Saint-Laurent) :288 -'' (346-93191) ''- 1993 Sutphen Deluge pumper (1250/750) (SN#HS-2785) (Ex:Hampstead) :289 - (346-95289) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1470) :290 - (376-93205) - 1993 Spartan Gladiator / NovaQuintech pumper (1250/700/55'boom) (SN#NQT03F32C23P0540) (the 55' boom has been removed) (Ex:Montréal-Est) :291 (346-95284) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1466) :292 (346-00080) - 2000 International 4900 / Superior pumper (1050/900) (SN#SE 2155) (Ex:Montréal-Nord) :293 (346-00079) - 2000 International 4900 / Carl Thibault pumper (1050/500) (Ex:Montréal-Nord) :294 (346-92125) - 1992 Freightliner FLL6342S / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#91031IHME91002340) :295 (346-95286) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) :296 (347-01023) - 2001 Spartan MetroStar / Superior pumper (1250/500) :297 (346-91296) - 1991 Spartan Gladiator / Phoenix (1050/500) (Ex:Anjou) :298 (346-95287) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) :299 (346-92124) - 1992 Freightliner / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#91031IHME91002345) :480 - (337-94186) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NovaQuintech aerial (-/100' rearmount) :482 - (337-94184) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NovaQuintech aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :486 '- ''(337-94183) ''- 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NovaQuintech aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :'487 '- ''(337-94180) ''- 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NovaQuintech aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :'490 '- ''(337-92018) - 1992 Freightliner / Anderson / Seagrave aerial (-/-/110' rearmount) :'''491 - (337-92015) - 1992 Freightliner / Anderson / Seagrave aerial (-/-/110' rearmount) :492 - (337-92016) - 1992 Freightliner / Anderson / Seagrave aerial (-/-/110' rearmount) (SN#90120ICOY91002275) :493 - (337-92017) - 1992 Freightliner / Anderson / Seagrave aerial (-/-/110' rearmount) (SN#C-206) :494 - (337-94182) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / NovaQuintech aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :580 - (384-07081) - 2007 Ford F-550 XL / Maxi-Metal salvage :581 - (384-07087) - 2007 Ford F-550 XL / Maxi-Metal salvage :680 '- ''(387-97253) - 1997 Freightliner FL70 / Maxi-Metal heavy rescue (Ex:Roxboro) :'''780 - (372-91316) - 1991 Duplex D9600 / Anderson / Bronto tower (-/-/102') (SN#90131JAOY91002305) (Ex:Saint-Laurent) :980 - (277-88092) ''- 1988 Freightliner COE / Lafleur collapse rescue :'1480''' - (184-08467) - 2008 Thomas Saf-T-Liner MVP-EF mobile shelter :1680 - (381-93064) - 1993 International S / Anderson air supply (SN#IHTSDN2R1PH506666) :1880 - (016-06329) - 2006 Bombard Explorer BD600 rescue boat :1881 - (016-11519) - 2011 Cantieri Capelli Tempest 625 rescue boat :2080 - (346-95281) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1465) :2081 - (346-92122) - 1992 Freightliner / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#91031IHME91002350) :2082 - (346-98442) - 1998 Freightliner FL80 / Maxi Métal pumper (1050/500/40AFFF) (SN#16411) (Ex:Pointe-Claire) :2083 - (347-95371) ''- 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1500/500) (SN#SE 1383) (Ex:Mont-Royal) :'2084''' - (346-92130) - 1992 Freightliner FLL6324S / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#91031IHME91002365) :2085 - (346-95291) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1472) :6081 - (368-07094) - 2007 Sterling / Levasseur tanker (-/2910) : Garage_municipale.jpg|Garage municipal (Unité 288 et 485) SIM288.jpg|Unité 288 - 1993 Sutphen Deluge SIM292.jpg|Unité 292 - 2000 International 4900 294_Spare_Freightliner.jpg|Unité 294 - 1992 Freightliner FLL6342S SIM_297.jpg|Unité 297 - 1991 Spartan Gladiator SIM_299.jpg|Unité 299 - 1992 Freightliner FLL6342S 482.jpg|Unité 482 - 1994 Spartan Gladiator SIM490.jpg|Unité 490 - 1992 Freightliner COE SIM_680.jpg|Unité 680 - 1997 Freightliner FL70 SIM_2082.jpg|Unité 2082 - 1998 Freightliner FL80 'Centre de Formation' - 6700, rue Notre-Dame Est Built 1963 :126 - (167-14148) - 2014 Dodge Journey AWD R/T training :162 - (163-11107) - 2011 Ford Escape training :166 -'' (164-13164)'' - 2013 Dodge Journey SXT training, search and development :201CF - (349-07284) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500/80F) :202CF -'' (346-99185)'' - 1999 Sutphen DS1250 pumper (1050/400) (SN#HS-3355) (Ex:Hampstead) :401CF -'' (337-03558)'' - 2003 E-One Cyclone II aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :402CF - (337-96049) - 1996 Spartan Gladiator / Fort Garry / NOVAQuintech aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :936 - (???-?????) - 2010 Ford Explorer XLT training :944 - (128-12401) - 2012 Dodge Ram 2500 4X4 training :946 - (177-04166) - 2004 Chevrolet Astro training :948 - (128-12400) - 2012 Dodge Ram 2500 4X4 training :973 - (211-01045) - 2001 Ford F-150 XL training :998 - (645-99623) - 1999 John Deere generator (ex:LaSalle/Verdun) :2180 - (761-08218) - 2008 Class ACT ice rescue training trailer 'Quartier général' - 4040, Avenue du Parc Built 1933 :101 - (167-14136) - 2014 Dodge Journey AWD R/T chief :102 - (167-14137) - 2014 Dodge Journey AWD R/T assistant chief :103 - (167-14151) - 2014 Dodge Journey AWD R/T prevention director :105 - (167-14152) - 2014 Dodge Journey AWD R/T planification and communication :107 - (???-?????) - 2014 Dodge Journey AWD R/T assistant chief :110 - (167-14142) - 2014 Dodge Journey AWD R/T advisor chief :941 - (134-05068) - 2005 Chevrolet Aveo LS planification and document management :999 - (165-12139) - 2012 Ford Escape XLT Firefighters association of Montréal 'Ressources Matérielles et Immobilières' - 6650, rue Notre-Dame Est Built 2003 :125 - (167-14146) - 2014 Dodge Journey AWD R/T material ressources :165 - (163-11108) - 2011 Ford Escape Hybrid material ressources :200DRMI - (346-92126) - 1992 Freightliner / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#CT-1050-205) :957 - (127-06023) - 2006 Ford F-350 XL material ressources :959 - (178-04305) - 2004 Ford E-350 material ressources :960 - (128-14198) - 2014 Dodge Ram 3500 material ressources :964 - (178-06202) - 2006 Ford E-350 material ressources :965 - (???-?????) - 2006 Ford E-350 material ressources :968 - (167-03052) - 2003 Chevrolet Astro AWD material ressources :970 - (128-06024) - 2006 Ford F-350 XL material ressources :971 -'' (128-12549)'' - 2012 Dodge RAM 3500 mask service unit :972 - (128-12548) - 2012 Dodge RAM 3500 mask service unit :974 - (128-12550) - 2012 Dodge RAM 3500 mask service unit :984 - (163-11146) - 2011 Ford Escape Hybrid material ressources :2184 -'' (751-13101)'' - 2013 Laroche hoses test trailer :9004 - (???-?????) - 2004 Chevrolet Cavalier material ressources : : SIM972.jpg|Unité 972 - 2012 Dodge RAM Assignment unknown :(383-96151) - 1996 Ford MHV Series F800 / Fourgons Transit command post On order *'One '''2014 Ford F-550 / Lafleur light rescue *'Two''' 2015 E-One Cyclone II 137' ladders for Unit 415 and 473 *'Three' 2015 Freightliner M2-106 air unit *'Four' 2015 custom ladder truck (-/-100' rearmount) (Year 1) (from a 5 years contract for 20 ladder trucks) *'Seven '''2015 Spartan Metrostar/Maxi-Métal VIO 1250/500 pumpers (Year 4) (from a 5-year contract for 35 pumpers) *'One''' 2015 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi Métal heavy rescue *'Four' 2016 custom ladder truck (-/-100' rearmount) (Year 2) (from a 5 years contract for 20 ladder trucks) *'Seven '''2016 Spartan Metrostar/Maxi-Métal VIO 1250/500 pumpers (Year 5) (from a 5-year contract for 35 pumpers *'One 2017 Freightliner M2-106 air unit *'''Four 2017 custom ladder truck (-/-100' rearmount) (Year 3) (from a 5 years contract for 20 ladder trucks) *'Four' 2018 custom ladder truck (-/-100' rearmount) (Year 4) (from a 5 years contract for 20 ladder trucks) *'Four' 2019 custom ladder truck (-/-100' rearmount) (Year 5) (from a 5 years contract for 20 ladder trucks) Retired apparatus :(178-11030) - 2011 Ford E-350 support vehicle :(178-11031) - 2011 Ford E-350 support vehicle :(178-11036) ''- 2011 Ford E-350 support vehicle :(167-10382)'' - 2010 Ford Explorer XLT 4X4 operations chief, Region 3 (Out of service after an accident 03/12/2014) :(134-05073) - 2005 Chevrolet Aveo LS prevention :(177-04168) ''- 2004 Chevrolet Astro research causes :(167-03055)'' - 2003 Chevrolet Astro AWD information technology :(167-03063) - 2003 Chevrolet Astro AWD spare chief :(167-03072) - 2003 Chevrolet Astro AWD training :2001 Chevrolet Astro AWD utility (Ex:Westmount) :2001 Chrysler Neon LE utility (Ex:Westmount) :2001 Chrysler Neon LE utility (Ex:Westmount) :(179-01048) - 2001 Ford E-350 material ressources :2001 Ford Taurus Wagon utility (Ex:Westmount) :2001 Ford Taurus Wagon utility (Ex:Westmount) :(128-00483) - 2000 Chevrolet Cheyenne 1500 LT support vehicle (Sold at auction in 2014) :2000 Chevrolet Cheyenne 3500 utility (Ex:Dollard-Des Ormeaux) :2000 Ford Explorer utility (Ex:Montréal-Nord) :2000 Ford Explorer XLS utility (Ex:Saint-Léonard) :2000 GMC Safari utility (Ex:Montréal-Est) :1999 Chevrolet Lumina utility (Ex:LaSalle/Verdun) :1999 Chrysler Intrepid utility (Ex:Mont-Royal) :1999 Chrysler Intrepid utility (Ex:Mont-Royal) :1999 GMC Savana 3500 utility (Ex:Dorval) :1999 Pontiac Trans Am utility (Ex:Dorval) :1998 Chevrolet Astro AWD utility :1997 Chevrolet Astro AWD utility :1997 Chevrolet Astro AWD utility :1997 Chevrolet Astro AWD utility :1997 Chevrolet Astro AWD utility :1997 Ford Econoline utility (Ex:Côte-Saint-Luc) :1997 GMC Safari AWD utility (Ex:Roxboro) :1997 GMC Savana 3500 utility (Ex:Dorval) :1997 GMC Top Kick / Maxi Métal heavy rescue (Ex:Outremont) :1997 Plymouth Voyager utility (Ex:Côte-Saint-Luc) :1997 Plymouth Voyager utility (Ex:Outremont) :1997 Plymouth Voyager utility (Ex:Outremont) :(347-97242) - 1997 Volvo FE42 / Superior pumper (1050/750) (SN#SE 1575) (Ex:Pierrefonds - Île-Bizard) :1996 Plymouth Voyager utility (Ex:Westmount) :(337-96401) - 1996 Spartan Gladiator / Fort Garry / NOVAQuintech aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :(338-96228) - 1996 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Fort Garry / NOVAQuintech quint (1250/250/100')(SN#M5654) (Ex:Pierrefonds - Île-Bizard) :1996 Ford Crown Victoria (Ex:Côte-Saint-Luc) :1995 Chevrolet Corsica utility (Ex:Dollard-Des Ormeaux) :(347-95400) - 1995 E-One Cyclone / Superior pumper (1500/500) (SN#SE 1622) :(277-95372) - 1995 Ford E-350 / Transit mask service unit (Ex:Mont-Royal) :1995 GMC Safari AWD utility :1995 GMC Safari SLX utility :1995 GMC Safari SLX utility :1995 GMC Safari SLX AWD utility (Ex:Montréal-Nord) :1996 GMC Jimmy SL utility (Ex:Dollard-Des Ormeaux) :(227-94368) - 1994 Ford F-450 / Tibotrac investigation unit :1994 Ford F-700 / Carl Thibault pumper (625/300) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Pointe-des-Cascades) :1994 GMC Safari AWD utility :1994 GMC Safari AWD utility :1994 GMC Safari AWD utility :1994 GMC Safari SLX utility :1994 GMC Suburban 2500 SL utility (Ex:Dollard-Des Ormeaux) :1993 Dodge Spirit utility (Ex:Dollard-Des Ormeaux) :(387-93284) - 1993 Freightliner FL70 / Maxi-Metal heavy rescue (SN#12375) :1993 GMC Vandura / Transit decon unit :1993 International 4900 / Anderson air supply (SN#IHTSDN2RXPH506665) :(277-93261) - 1993 Mack MC / Tibotrac heavy rescue (Ex:Westmount) :1993 Sutphen TS tower (-/-/95' midmount) (SN#HS-2784) (Ex:Hampstead) :1992 Chevrolet Cheyenne 1500 utility (Ex:Westmount) :(346-92123) - 1992 Freightliner / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#91031IHME91002360) (Ex:Mont-Royal) :(346-92127) - 1992 Freightliner COE / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#CT-1050-207) :(346-92128) - 1992 Freightliner FLL6324S / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#91031IHME91002355) :(346-92299) - 1992 International 4900 / Phoenix pumper (1050/500) (SN#91-04-1191-290) (Ex:Beaconsfield) :(347-92302) - 1992 Duplex Olympian / Anderson pumper (1250/500) (SN#92DEMJGME92002445) (Ex:Westmount) :(387-92011) - 1992 International 4900 cube rescue :1992 Ford F450 / Perrault salvage :1992 Ford F450 / Perrault salvage :1992 Ford F450 / Perrault salvage :1992 Ford F450 / Perrault salvage :1992 Ford F450 / Perrault salvage :1992 Ford F450 / Perrault salvage :1992 Ford F450 / Perrault salvage :1992 Ford F450 / Perrault salvage :1992 Ford F450 / Perrault salvage :1992 Ford F450 / Perrault salvage :1992 GMC Safari utility (Ex:Montréal-Est) :1992 GMC Safari AWD utility (Ex:Saint-Léonard) :(338-91298) - 1991 E-One Hurricane quint (1250/400/75' rearmount) (SN#9056) (Ex:Dollard-Des Ormeaux) :1991 GMC Rally utility (Ex:Saint-Léonard) :(347-91468) - 1991 Pierce Lance / Superior pumper (1500/700) (SN#SE 1229) (Ex:Baie-d'Urfé) :(338-90507) - 1991 Spartan Monarch / Phoenix/LTI quint (1750/300/110' rearmount) (SN#89-11-857-249) (Ex:Mont-Royal) :1991 Toyota Previa (Ex:Saint-Léonard) :(346-90058) - 1990 Mack MC688P / Thibault pumper (1050/500/80F) (SN#T91-104) :(346-90059) - 1990 Mack MC688P / Thibault pumper (1050/500/80F) (SN#T91-103) :(346-90060) - 1990 Mack MC688P / Thibault pumper (1050/500/80F) :(346-90061) - 1990 Mack MC688P / Thibault pumper (1050/500/80F) :(346-90062) - 1990 Mack MC688P / Thibault pumper (1050/500/80F) :(346-90063) - 1990 Mack MR688P / Thibault pumper (1050/500/80F) (SN#T91-105) :(346-90064) - 1990 Mack MC688P / Thibault pumper (1050/500/80F) :(346-90065) - 1990 Mack MC688P / Thibault pumper (1050/500/80F) (SN#T91-106) :(346-90066) - 1990 Mack MC688P / Thibault pumper (1050/500/80F) :(346-90067) - 1990 Mack MC688P / Thibault pumper (1050/500/80F) :(346 90068) - 1990 Mack MC688P/ Thibault pumper (1050/500/80F) (SN#T91-112) :(227-90647) - 1990 Ford E350 / Tibotrac canteen (SN#58255) :(371-90079) - 1990 Freightliner / Anderson / Bronto tower (-/-/90' rearmount) (SN#QC-175) :(371-90080) - 1990 Freightliner / Anderson / Bronto tower (-/-/90') (SN#QC-176) :(371-90082) - 1990 Freightliner / Anderson / Bronto tower (-/-/90' rearmount) (SN#QC-174) :(346-90531) - 1990 Spartan Gladiator / Phoenix pumper (1050/500) (Ex:Outremont) :(227-90640) - 1990 International 4600 / Tibotrac mask service unit :1990 Freightliner / Anderson / Bronto tower (-/-/90' midship) (SN#QC-173) :1990 Freightliner / Anderson / Bronto tower (-/-/90' midship) (SN#QC-172) :1990 Pontiac 6000 utility (Ex:Montréal-Est) :(346-89563) - 1989 Mack MS / Thibault pumper (1050/700) (Ex:Côte-Saint-Luc) :1989 Mack MR / Thibault pumper (1050/700) (Ex:Côte-Saint-Luc) :1989 Pacific / Anderson/Bronto tower (1050/164') (SN#QC-152) :(349-88394) - 1989 Freightliner LO63042 / Phoenix pumper (1750/800/100F) (SN#88-06-334-160) :(371-90081) - 1989 Freightliner / Anderson / Bronto tower (-/-/90' rearmount) (SN#QC-139) :(371-90080) - 1989 Freightliner FLL6342 / Anderson / Bronto tower (-/-/90' midship) (SN#QC-138) :(371-90077) - 1989 Freightliner / Anderson / Bronto tower (-/-/90' rearmount) (SN#QC-135) :1988 Freightliner / Anderson / Bronto tower (-/-/90' midship) (SN#QC-140) :1988 Freightliner / Anderson / Bronto tower (-/-/90' midship) :(349-88395) - 1988 Freightliner LO63042 / Phoenix pumper (1750/800/100F) :(349-88393) - 1988 Freightliner LO63042 / Phoenix pumper (1750/800/100F) :(349-88392) - 1988 Freightliner LO63042 / Phoenix pumper (1750/800/100F) :(383-88615) - 1988 Blue Bird / Girardin command :(277-88678) - 1988 International step van / Supreme rehab (Ex:Saint-Léonard) :1988 Mack MR686S / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) (Ex:Côte-Saint-Luc) :1987 Chevrolet Suburban light rescue :1987 Chevrolet Suburban light rescue :1987 Mack MC686P / Hub pumper (1050/500/50AFFF) (SN#1285) (Ex:Dorval) :1987 Mack MC686P / Lafleur heavy rescue (SN#926) (Ex:Dorval) :(346-86258) - 1987 Mack MR686P / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (Ex:Côte-Saint-Luc) :(346-86259) - 1986 International CO1950B / Thibault / 1996 Carl Thibault refurb pumper (1050/500) (SN#T86-154) (Ex:Dorval) :(277-86293) - 1986 International S1900 / Maxi-Metal heavy rescue (Ex:Saint-Léonard) :(346-86404) - 1986 Mack MC686P / Thibault pumper (1050/700) (SN#T86-147) (Ex:Dollard-Des Ormeaux) :1985 Ford E-350 light rescue (Ex:Montréal-Nord) :(346-85489) - 1985 International CO1950B / 1987 Phoenix pumper (1050/500) (SN#85-05-024-113) (Ex:Mont-Royal) :(346-84029) - 1985 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (Sold) :1985 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (Sold) :1985 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (Sold) :1985 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (SN#T85-154) (Sold) :1985 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (SN#T85-155) (Sold) :1983 GMC Top Kick / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (SN#PFT-1286) :1983 Pemfab / Pierreville quint (1050/200/100') :1983 International S1924 / Thibault aerial (-/-/75' rearmount) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Les Cèdres) :1983 Zodiac MK2GR 2422 rescue boat (Ex:Montréal-Nord) :1982 Kenworth LCF11 / Pierreville quint (1050/400/100' rearmount) (SN#PFT-1251) (ex-Mississauga Fire and Emergency Services, ex: Lasalle/Verdun) :1981 International CO1950B / Champion air supply :1981 International CO1950B / Pierreville quint (840/400/75' midship) (SN#PFT-1081) (ex-Mississauga Fire and Emergency Services) :1981 International CO1980B / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (Ex:Saint-Léonard) :1981 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (SN#T81-136) (Sold) :1981 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (SN#T81-137) (Sold) :1981 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (SN#T81-138) (Sold) :1981 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (SN#T81-139) (Sold) :(323-81525) - 1980 Ford L900 / Pierreville tanker (500/1500) (SN#PFT-1053) : (277-80039) - 1980 International S / Lafleur generator unit :1980 Kenworth / Thibault aerial (-/-/100') (Sold) :1980 Kenworth / Thibault aerial (-/-/100') (Sold) :1979 Dodge Ram light rescue :1979 Dodge Ram light rescue :1979 GMC Sierra 6000 / Fortin salvage rescue (Ex:Dollard-Des Ormeaux) :1978 Kenworth / Pierreville / LTI tower (1050/250/85' rearmount) (Ex:Saint-Léonard) :1977 GMC step van rescue :1977 GMC step van rescue :1977 GMC step van rescue :1977 Kenworth / Thibault / ? CET refurb aerial (-/-/100') (Ex:Outremont) :1975 GMC / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (SN#PFT-516) (Ex:Saint-Léonard) :1975 GMC / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (SN#PFT-517) (Ex:Saint-Léonard) :1975 Imperial / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (Ex:Westmount) :1975 Imperial / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#PFT-488) (Sold) :1975 Imperial / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#PFT-489) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Charlemagne) :1975 Imperial / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#PFT-490) (Sold) :1975 Thibault pumper (1050/500) (Ex:Outremont) :1971 Mack CF611 / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) (Ex:Dollard-Des Ormeaux) :1967 Ford C / Thibault(Sold) :1967 Ford C / Thibault(Sold) :1967 Ward LaFrance / Thibault snorkel (-/-/90') (SN#T67-188) (Sold) :1966 Mack / Hale trailer pump (625/-) (Ex:Dorval) :1965 Thibault AWIT aerial (-/-/100') (Sold) :1964 Thibault pumper (Sold) :1964 Thibault pumper (Sold) :1964 Thibault pumper (Sold) :1964 Thibault pumper (Sold) Bronto 780.jpg|1990 Freightliner COE 648_Montréal.jpg|1990 Mack MC688P Past Unit Definitions * 300 - Hose Wagon, later second pump in station * 400P - Ladder with salvage equipment (replaced Unites de Protection) * 500 - Salvage Units / Unites de protection (step vans) * 600 - Rescue Pumper / Autopompe multifonctionnelle * 800 - Support units - / Fourgonettes - fourgons - camionettes * 900 - Automobiles de liaison *1100 - Fourgon d'epuisement *1400 - Motor boats / Canots automobile *1500 - "Flying Squad" / Equipe des renforts (step vans, probably the old 500s) *1700 - Similar to 1500s but Dodge vans The district HQ usually had the 400P and an 800 that was a Dodge van (used to deliver paycheques, among other things). External links * Code Rouge Category:Montréal Montréal Montreal Montreal Montreal Montreal Montreal Montreal Montreal Montreal Montreal Montreal Montreal Montreal Montreal Montreal